


Waking Up Early

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Leia is on vacation. Han insists on making her enjoy it.





	Waking Up Early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiokra/gifts).



Han stirred as Leia sat up in the bed, and cracked his eyes open. "You remember you're not working today?" he prodded her in a sleepy voice.

"I'm awake, though," she said sadly, and he sighed. Once Leia woke up, that was it. She could not be coaxed into resting further, unless…

He moved his hand over her bare thigh. "I can think of a few things that need a bed and a princess who is awake," he told her in his sexiest voice.

She looked down at him, and her expression went softer. "Captain, you sometimes have wonderful ideas."


End file.
